The present disclosure relates generally to the field of inheriting social network information.
More and more people are joining social networks. Many of these new members will find that even prior to officially joining a given social network, parts of their digital profile (e.g., photographs, videos, text information) precedes them. For example, if a person's parents and/or grandparents were early adopters of the social network, there will typically already be a vast set of content that will define the person's digital profile before the person officially joins the social network.